


SPN Challenge:- Poetry

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, brotherly bantering, word:- field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-field. Sam admires the beauty of the countryside but Dean doesn't share his sentiments.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 3





	SPN Challenge:- Poetry

'They look so peaceful,' Sam sighed.

'Who?'

'The cows, Dean!'

Dean turned his head to look out of the open passenger window where Sam was nodding towards a field filled with cattle munching happily at the fresh green grass.  
'They won't be when they get minced up into burgers,' Dean snorted.

'You don't have a drop of poetry in you Dean,' Sam scowled. ' Sometimes you just have to stop and smell the roses.'

'All I smell is cow crap. Shut the damn window Sam or I'll have to fumigate the car.'

:

Still scowling, Sam rolled up the window while Dean cranked up the engine and slid the Impala out of the rest stop and back onto the road.

'Oh, come on Sam. I was only winding you up. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and the cows are pretty. Happy now? And just to put the cherry on the cake, I'll give you my unparalleled rendering of Highway to Hell.'

Sam stared at his brother with a put-upon expression, but try as he might, he couldn't stop the grin that curled his lips.

'You're an uncouth idiot, Dean!'

'But I'm your uncouth idiot, Sammy,' Dean said, returning the grin before bursting into song!


End file.
